Blood Dragon
by regalwizard
Summary: The Kikaider brothers meet two very odd girls; Saburo meets someone who can be scarier then he is ;)


The patio door slid open, and a black haired boy stepped out, holding a guitar. Seating himself under an apple tree, he started tuning his guitar, while lazily taking in the familiar land that made up his family's back yard. A flash of red up in one of the trees caught his eye. Looking closely at it, he then turned and called to his brothers. Three black haired boys came out and joined the first.  
  
"What's up?" asked one boy, who wore dark sunglasses and a black leather jacket.  
  
"There's someone in the maple tree" replied the boy with the guitar.  
  
The three boys turned to look, and saw a most peculiar sight. Up on a large branch of an old maple tree lay a brown haired girl in her late teens, sleeping happily away, oblivious to the scrutiny she was drawing, and looking for all the world like a leopard having a pleasant little nap. What made her all the more interesting was her appearance. She was wearing dark blue wrap-around dragon print pants, black platform boots, a black top with a red dragon stretching from arm to arm, a blood red cloak that trailed down over the branch, and she had a single white lock of hair. Around her neck, catching the afternoon sun, hung a large pendant in the shape of a dragon.  
  
Frowning slightly, the boy with the shades stooped down and, picking up a handful of pebbles, started pelting the girl with the stones. The first volley had no effect, and the second volley only got the girl to groggily wave away whatever it was that was bugging her. The girl then stretched sleepily, fingers stretched towards the end of the branch, toes to the trunk of the tree. Curling up to sleep again, she started to slip off the branch. The girl came wide-awake, but not soon enough to stop herself from falling off the branch. Plummeting towards the ground, she quickly flipped around in mid-air, getting ready to land. She hit the ground, and the boys took a step back in slight shock.  
  
Upon landing, the girl had armed herself, and she was now bristling with swords and other assorted blades all over her body. She held a long sword in her right hand, over her head, ready to swoop down and strike. In her left hand was a long dagger, held level with her hip, ready to stab and slash. Over her knuckles protruded four razor-sharp blades, gleaming in the light, ready for anything. Her cloak was thrown back, showing off her arms, which sported claw-like blades running from her forearm to her shoulder. Even her boots had blades on the outside edges, and all the blades were glinting with a red light, the result of many bloody fights.  
  
Spying the four boys, the girl tensed, ready for a fight. Looking at each other, the boy with the guitar finally took a tentative step forward, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ermm... Hi there. Sorry about waking you up" he paused and glared at his brother, who simply shrugged and adjusted his shades. "It's... it's alright, we mean you no harm. We were just curious as to what you were doing up in that tree."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the girl threw a quick death-glare at the boy with the shades. She shifted her weight slightly, but said nothing, waiting for the first to continue.  
  
"Ermm... Well... Ya, so, anyway... Erm, I'm Jiro, and these are my brothers, Ichiro, Rei, and Saburo" Jiro pointed at the one with the shades as he said the last name.  
  
The girl's sky blue eyes glowed red as she looked at Saburo. Then her feeling of annoyance peaked to slight anger, so she turned her left side to face him, and hundreds of little knives flew out, pinning the shocked Saburo to the stucco wall of the house. Examining her handiwork for a moment, the girl nodded slightly, and relaxed her stance, causing all blades but the sword and dagger to disappear back into her clothing. Stepping forward, she looked at the brothers.  
  
"Apology accepted. There was no permanent harm done. Besides" she added with a laugh, "it was long past time for me to wake up, so I really should thank you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. What's your name? Or, what would you like to be called, if you'd rather not tell us your name" Jiro said in a slight rush.  
  
Still chuckling slightly, the girl patted Jiro playfully on the head.  
  
"Just call me Kay."  
  
Looking somewhat amused, Rei showed Kay around the property, while Jiro and Ichiro slowly pried the irate Saburo from the wall. Once Saburo had been pried loose, the four boys took Kay into the city to show her around. They were walking past the market street when they heard a great commotion. Curious, they wandered over, only to find the market being attacked by a large group of men, all dressed in black.  
  
Looking out over the scene, Kay's eyes started to glow a blood red, and on her lips formed an almost feral grin. With one glance at her, Jiro, Ichiro, and Rei backed off, looking rather scared. Saburo, on the other hand, just grinned, knowing what was to come next, and wanting in on it. With a low, rumbling growl, all of Kay's blades sprang forth, the reflected sun causing a blood red aura around her. Stalking purposefully forward, she headed straight for the men, Saburo following close behind, guns at the ready.  
  
Easily weaving their way through the fleeing crowd, Kay and Saburo stopped in the clearing growing around the men, and waited. Looking up, one of the men shouted, and pointed the two out to the others, who started in fear. For what graced their eyes was no mere pair of fighters, but (to their eyes) two demons straight from the pits of Hell itself.  
  
On the left stood Saburo, a lesson in black. The sun gleamed dully off of him, sparking on the metal on his shades, jacket, boots, and guns. He stood at ease, guns pointed at the group, daring them to try something. He shifted slightly, and the sun seemed to loose it's strength, causing a black aura to surround him.  
  
On the right stood Kay, a vision of raw blood given form, her cloak snapping in the wind. The sun shone through her wind-swept hair, giving it a red light, and life, of its own. The eyes of the dragon on her shirt reflected back the blood red aura of the blades, bringing it to life. With every shift of the wind, every shift of her weight to counter the wind change, the blades sang with the colour of blood, straining to get the fight started. Through all of this, the dragon pendant around Kay's neck shone with it's own light, rivaling the rest of her in intensity.  
  
Gathering into a group, the men charged, intent on killing those that would seek to disrupt their work. With identical smirks, Kay and Saburo simply watched them come. They waited until the men were no more then ten feet way, then went into action. Saburo raised his guns and opened fire, while Kay turned her left side to them and let loose her knives. The first half fell, reduced to a bloody pulp with little effort. Then, as the second half reached them, the two fighters switched to melee weapons, and went to work, grinning like kids in an all-you-can-eat candy store.  
  
With a thunderous roar, Kay leapt forward, sword gleaming as it swooped down, severing heads and arms, and causing small fountains of steaming blood to spew forth as it swept past. Saburo dove into battle with an evil grin, his fighting dagger weaving in and out, ripping out chunks of hearts, lungs, livers, and leaving streamers of intestines to decorate the ground around the bodies. Soon, a blood red fog hung over the battlefield, the result of so much blood spilt in such a short time.   
  
Within the bloody fog stood Kay, Saburo, and two men, the last survivors of the group that had attacked the market. Squaring off, Kay put her sword away, and released the blades that sprang out over her knuckles, giving the impression of extremely long, large, and deadly claws. Surging forward, Kay took a swipe at one of the men, raking her claw daggers along his chest, leaving massive gashes, some so large that his insides could be seen. With a quiet smirk, Kay then proceeded to swing around the man, seemingly dancing around him, and all the while, she was cutting him into ribbons. She finally came to a stop, and turned to face her opponent. As the three watched, the last of the man's blood streamed out, like water from a sieve, and the man fell face down onto the street.  
  
Looking over the rim of his shades at the last man standing, Saburo grinned, raised his dagger, and charged the man. Darting in and out, the dagger quickly turned red, as the man turned white. The dagger dipped; the right hand came off. The dagger soared; the left hand came off. A dart to the side, and off came an ear. A flick of the wrist, and a hamstring was cut. Swooping in, an arm hung useless by the man's side. Slashing, a stream of blood ran down his nose from his forehead. Finally, with a quick swoosh, the man jerked convulsively and fell over dead, his throat slit open.  
  
Waiting anxiously at the edge of the market, Jiro, Ichiro, and Rei peered at the giant bank of blood red fog that had engulfed the square, trying to see their brother and friend. Suddenly, the fog swirled madly, then parted, and Kay and Saburo wandered out, looking massively pleased with themselves.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked a rather worried Rei. "What happened in there?"  
  
"We're fine" Kay reassured him.  
  
"We just had to put some... bullies in their place" Saburo grinned at Kay, who smirked.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jiro sighed despondently.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because of that?" Ichiro pointed back to the square.  
  
Turning around, the other four saw what appeared to be one giant mass of mutilated flesh. But it was, in fact, the group of men that had attacked the market. Just as one of the brothers commented that it looked like a ton of raw hamburger, they heard sirens off in the not-so-distant distance. Quickly gathering up her knives, Kay and the brothers fairly flew back to the house, staying hidden, so as not to be followed from the massacre.  
  
Once home, Saburo and Kay collapsed onto a couch and started comparing mental notes on the battle. Slightly disgusted, the other three went outside to train. After about an hour, Kay and Saburo decided to join the others in training. Soon, Saburo and Kay were sparring each other, as were Jiro and Ichiro, while Rei did some target practice.  
  
The five had been training for a couple of hours when it started to cloud over. Looking up, Jiro commented that the clouds looked quite odd, which succeeded only in drawing jeers from Saburo and Ichiro. The three elder siblings fell to bickering, and Rei and Kay sat down on the grass with exasperated sighs, knowing that this was going to take a while. Just as the fight started to heat up, a bolt of lightning streaked down to where the trio was standing, throwing the boys against the back wall of the house. As Rei and Kay dashed over to make sure they were alright, another bolt of lightning came flashing down, followed closely by several more, until a strange, yellow-white electrical portal-looking thing took form.  
  
As the four boys and one girl watched in curiosity, the glowing portal started to swirl wildly. A small black dot appeared in the middle of the portal, and quickly grew larger and larger, until the portal gave a mighty heave, and out flew a girl in her early teens. Once the girl was clear, the portal shuddered, and then disintegrated like glass struck by a sledgehammer. Slightly stunned, the five turned and faced the newcomer.  
  
The girl stood up and brushed herself off, her braided brown hair swinging like a tail behind her, her black dog-like ears twitching with the wind. She wore a form-fitting black halter-top tied neatly behind her neck, camo pants so baggy they looked like a small tent, and brown army boots that went halfway to her knees. Firmly cinched around her waist was a wide brown leather belt, carrying a pair of immaculately polished mid-sized silver guns, and a large hunting knife with a bone handle. The rest of the belt was covered with bullets, all ready to be pulled out and used in a moments notice.  
  
Looking at the five gathered in front of her, the girl focused on Kay. Removing her sunglasses, she stared at Kay as though she knew her.  
  
"Regal? Is that you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Triks? OH MY GODS! TRIKS!!!"  
  
With squeals of joy that simply did not match their attire, the two girls ran forward and hugged each other.  
  
Blinking in confusion, the boys watched as the girl they knew as a demonic fighter became something akin to a prep. The two girls were chatting away at a mile a minute, exclaiming over clothes, accessories, hair, and weapons. This went on for several minutes, and then Saburo decided that he'd had enough. Pulling out his guns, he aimed one at each of the girls, released the safety catches, and promptly dropped the guns.  
  
For upon hearing the sound of a gun's safety being released, Triks had pulled out her guns and leveled them at Saburo, while Kay's left arm shone with the light of her flying knives. With an exasperated sigh and a death glare at Saburo, Kay relaxed her stance, motioning to Triks to put her guns away.  
  
"Next time, just holler, alright Saburo?" Kay fixed Saburo with a dark glare before moving on. "Guys, let me introduce an old friend of mine, Zoey. Zi, these are some new friends of mine: Jiro, Ichiro, Rei, and Saburo." 


End file.
